Truth or Dare
by Amy227
Summary: Yet another Truth or Dare story, between Tonks, Sirius and Remus in Grimmauld Place. Slightly adult-ish and slightly RL/NT so if you don't like that then just skip the end :


**I began this over a year ago but I have only just gotten around to finishing it XD**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could write one of those witty things other people do but if I attempt to make a joke I would probably get kicked off of the site because it would be that bad, so I'll settle with 'No, it isn't mine.'**

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare, Remus?" Sirius grinned.<p>

"Neither, I refuse to play," replied Remus.

"Aww! Moony! Please?" Sirius practically begged.

"No."

"Tonksie, you'll play with me, won't you?"

"Sure!" said Tonks, excitedly.

"Yay!" shouted Sirius. "Tonks, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Sirius hesitated for a moment.

"Is it true you and Charlie used to be together during Hogwarts?"

"Yes. _Reeeeeeemus_?" whined Tonks.

"Yes, Nymphadora?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Remus replied, simply.

Sirius looked upset.

"Why will you play when Tonks asks you but not with me?" he asked, indignantly.

"It's no fun if it's only two people playing, I am simply improving your game." Remus shrugged.

Tonks studied Remus for a few moments.

"How many girls have you kissed?"

"A few," Remus answered. "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Wait!" Tonks interrupted. "You can't answer like that!" she looked to Sirius for support.

"Yeah, Remus, that wasn't a proper answer." Sirius agreed.

Remus sighed and grudgingly answered.

"Six."

Tonks stared at him. "Six?"

"Six." Remus replied. "Why so surprised?"

"You just come across as the type of person to have only kissed one or two,"

"Well, at Hogwarts… well, I guess you could've called me a normal teenage boy, despite the whole werewolf thing. Sirius, however, Azkaban or not, has actually lost count so don't give me that look. Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sirius answered, puffing out his chest in mock-bravery.

"Right, um… I dare you to… apologize to Molly for being rude, promise to never talk to her rudely again and then compliment on her fantastic cooking you could die for."

Sirius glared at him. "You're pushing it…"

Remus grinned angelically.

"Remus, truth or dare?" Sirius asked.

"Dare," Remus said hesitantly.

"I dare you to go to the corner shop, buy a box of extra-large tissues, a Kylie Minogue CD and a tub of vaseline."

Remus stared at him, speechless whilst Tonks fell on the floor laughing.

"Uh…" Remus frowned. "What?"

Sirius was laughing too, but not as much as Tonks, whose eyes were watering.

"So, will you do it?" Sirius asked, getting over the laughter of it.

"But… the person at the till, we're alright friends… he'll think I'm a pervert…"

Tonks was now practically dying with laughter.

"That's the beauty of it all, mate!" Sirius grinned.

"I'm not doin-" Remus began before being cut off by Tonks.

"Oh, come on Remus! Where's that Gryffindor courage?"

Remus hesitated before regretfully mumbling a 'fine'.

Sirius gave a cheeky grin and Tonks began laughing again.

Remus got up and got his jacket, followed by a _still _giggling madly Tonks.

"Hey, wait!" Sirius shouted.

"What?" asked Remus.

"I won't be able to see it…" muttered Sirius, suddenly realizing the fault in his own dare.

Remus was the one to grin this time.

"Should've thought of that before!" he said, walking out of the house, Tonks following.

"I can't believe you're actually going to do this," she laughed, _again_.

Remus shrugged. "So there's no chance I can't do it but you tell Sirius that I did?" he asked.

"No chance."

After getting there shortly afterwards, Tonks 'browsed' through the chocolate bars not far away from the counter and waited for Remus to pick the items.

Reluctantly, Remus picked up the Tissues and CD and walked up the counter slowly.

"Er, hi," Remus began.

"Hello, Remus, was it?" the cashier said joyfully.

"Yes, umm, how much would, er, _this _cost?" Remus asked, not meeting his eye and hearing Tonks giggle _again _slightly.

The muggle frowned for a second before answering.

"£14.50," he looked at Remus strangely.

"Okay, well, ..." Remus muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Um, Vaseline," Remus said, slightly louder. "A tub of Vaseline to go with it, please..."

He was going to _kill _Sirius later.

"Er, sure, buddy…"

Tonks had moved to the other corner of the shop and was holding in, yet another, _giggle_.

"That'll be £17, sir." The Muggle said.

Remus rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a Muggle £20 note. "Just… keep the change." Remus said, before running out of the shop without a receipt.

Tonks ran out after him, and once she was properly out she fell onto Remus, laughing.

"That was _not _funny!" Remus groaned, but he was smirking all the same.

"Oh, Merlin, his face…" Tonks managed to say, before putting her hand on her stomach and doubling over. "Help, Remus, I'm dying!" she laughed. Remus shook his head and the pair of them managed to get back to Grimmauld Place, both still alive. As soon as Tonks opened the door Sirius ran up to them.

"Did he do it? What did the man say?" he asked, eagerly. Tonks began _another _fit of laughter.

"Oh merlin, Sirius, you should've been there!" said Tonks, ignoring Sirius' growl. "The look on his face, it was _priceless!"_

"Who, the cashier or Moony?"

"Both! Remus looked as though he was about to faint, bless him!" Tonks said, Sirius sniggered a bit as Remus blushed slightly.

"Could we carry on with the game now, please?" said Remus, trying to change the subject, but Sirius wasn't finished.

"Patience, Moony… what did the man say?" Sirius smirked.

"He looked so uncomfortable, just went along with it, and looked a little confused. Anyway, let's carry on with the game."

"Sirius," Remus began. "Truth or dare?"

Sirius thought hard – he wanted to choose dare but what kind of thing had Remus in mind? On the other hand, he could choose truth but it would be a little cowardly and boring…

"Pads…it's been nearly five minutes, hurry up," said Remus, looking at his watch.

"Dare," Sirius said, bravely. Remus smiled evilly.

"I dare you to write a love letter to McGonagall," He said. "And it _has _to state your undying love for her, say that you've loved her since you were a student and couldn't get her out of your mind in Azkaban."

"Holy crap, Moony…" gasped Sirius. Tonks had another laughing fit again. Remus smirked as Sirius' mouth was a perfect 'o'.

"Where's that Gryffindor courage?" asked Remus, imitating Tonks from earlier on.

"Oh, I never said I wouldn't do it…" Sirius said, bravely. "Get me a piece of parchment, _Lupin_."

"Get it yourself, you lazy bugger." replied Remus. Sirius sighed deeply and got up, scraping his chair loudly on the tiled floor, and went to find some parchment and a quill, then began writing. When he had finished, he threw it to Remus, carelessly, for him to read aloud.

"To my dearest Minerva," began Remus after clearing his throat. "After a few dozen years, I thought that the time has come that you should know my undying love towards you. You can't ignore it; I know you feel it too. I originally felt my feelings towards you in my Hogwarts years, always asking me to stay behind for detention and clean the classroom, and always asking me questions about transfiguration when you knew I wasn't listening. I hope that, after this letter, you feel differently towards me and even consider the possibility of marrying me in Narnia. Maybe we could even have children named after us (adopted, of course, I doubt that you haven't gone through menopause). Lots of Love, Sirius xx."

There was a short pause.

"Wow," Remus breathed, eventually.

"Great, isn't it?" Sirius beamed.

"Well, yes, but I was more surprised by the fact that your vocabulary is that high, to be honest…" Remus said, cheekily. Tonks was in hysterics and Sirius threw a spoon at Remus. "Haha, well, anyway, you've got to give it to her at some point."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sirius muttered. "I'll give it to her at some point… Tonksie, truth or dare?"

"Finally… truth," she replied with a little hesitation.

"Truth… hmm… under what circumstances would you snog old Remmy here?"

"Umm…" she hesitated for a few moments, and then settled with an answer. "If he asked me and had a good enough reason, I guess."

Remus blushed and Sirius wolf-whistled.

"There you go, Moonster." He wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

"What?" frowned Remus.

"She'd kiss you if you asked, you may as well save yourselves a lot of time and just make out."

Just at that moment, members of the Order began entering the room. Remus took this time to think about what Sirius said. She'd kiss him if he had a good reason… what could that good reason be?

Remembering the dares that he had been given, Sirius saw Molly and McGonagall enter the room. He passed McGonagall the note, giving her a wink in the process. She looked a little disturbed, but casually went to sit down, pocketing the note to read it later.

When Molly sat down, he took the seat opposite her and leaned across the table so she could hear him well.

"By the way, Molly, I have noticed that I haven't really given you as much praise as you deserve. I mean, your cooking… it's, by far, the best I have ever had the privilege to eat, and that includes James' mum's cooking, which is saying something. So, I just want to say, that I appreciate everything you do for us, and thank you so much, and I'm sorry that I was rude to you, I will be better in the future."

Molly stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Er…thank you, dear. That means…a lot…" she struggled to say.

And, judging by the glare that McGonagall had just sent Sirius, she had read the note.

Soon enough, the order meeting had ended, and whilst the order started piling out, Remus got up casually, despite usually staying seated to keep Sirius occupied and away from the firewhiskey, and dragged Tonks with him.

Tonks didn't know what was going on, and nearly tripped over but Remus held her by the waist and continued to pull her out of the way from a teasing Sirius. They stood underneath the stairs for a few minutes until everybody was gone, and then Remus turned to a very confused and breathless Tonks.

"You know what you said earlier…" he said, skipping to his point without any hesitation.

"Which part?" she frowned, though she had an idea of what he was talking about.

"Sirius asked under what circumstances would you kiss me and you replied with 'if he asked with a good reason',"

"Oh, yeah…" she blushed.

"Well, what I wanted to say was… will you kiss me?" he looked her straight in the eye, though he could feel the awkwardness growing.

"Well," Tonks smirked. "Do you have a good reason?"

"Is 'I'm crazy for you' a reason?"

"Hmm…" Tonks mock-contemplated this. "Yeah…that's good enough I suppose." Then, with complete confidence, threw her arms over his neck and closed the gap between them within less than a second. The balance made Remus topple over, but this didn't stop Tonks from sticking her tongue down his throat. The crash had brought Sirius' attention to the scene, and the moment he saw Remus and Tonks on the floor he couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha, it's about bloody time." He smiled. But they didn't respond and Sirius was beginning to worry if maybe they'd been glued by the lips or something else silly… "Hey…guys…there's a thing called a room…you might want to go and get another one…"

However, he was silenced when Tonks threw the closest thing to her, which happened to be one of Remus' thousands-of-pages-long books and knocked him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Pretty please? It will make me smile :)<strong>


End file.
